Goldeneye 007
Lies about Goldeneye 007 *If you complete the Shuttle level in two minutes in 00 Agent mode, you unlock "All Bonds" or "Four Agent" mode, where Connery, Moore, Dalton and/or Lazenby are available for multiplayer mode. **Rare claimed at one point that the mode had been planned, but had been completely removed. ***''The assets for the mode were not completely removed. Character skins for several previous Bond actors were left over in the ROM and can be accessed through computer emulation. They do not have separate models and lack polish. However, there is no code to actually enable this mode using the original unmodified cartridge.'' *There is a hidden level featuring Oddjob and Mayday that you can only get to with a Gameshark code that lets you walk to the tower across the water on the Dam level. **''It is possible to reach the island across the water with a code, but it does not reveal a hidden level. Another version of this holds that there are two such levels, one set in either Scaramanga's island stronghold or Fort Knox, and one set on Max Zorin's airship.'' *Oddjob is a dwarf. **''More an in-game error than anything else; Oddjob is actually a large, heavily-built man, played in the movie Goldfinger by the five-foot ten-inch, 230-pound former professional wrestler Harold Sakata. Rare mistook him for Scaramanga's three-foot eleven-inch assistant Nick-Nack from The Man With The Golden Gun, and many publications talked of the result as if Oddjob had always been short.'' *Completing all of the levels in 00 Agent mode, under 2 minutes, gives you the ability to turn cheat mode on to get the gun on the rear of the original box. **''The gun in the screenshot of the Silo level on the rear of the box is the Beta version of the KF7 Soviet. A weapon called the "Skorpion" is sometimes also said to be accessible in-game, also technically true: it's called the Klobb.'' *There is a weapon called the Cylinder Bomb-Thrower. **''N64 Magazine managed to confuse this weapon into existence. It isn't real.'' *There are no button-press codes in Goldeneye. **''Often claimed by magazines when asked if there was a way to unlock the cheats in Goldeneye without getting the level times. In fact, there are indeed button combinations to unlock the cheats, but they're so incredibly long and obtuse that nobody figured them out. Rare finally released them around the time Perfect Dark was released.'' *There is a secret level called Citadel that is accessible without hacking or glitching. **''This was long thought to be a complete hoax, but Citadel is a deactivated engine test level that has been accessed by decompiling the ROM. It cannot be accessed through "legitimate" means.'' *Ourumov's briefcase does something useful or significant. **''The real function of the Briefcase item was removed, but it can be used to open the roof of one silo by selecting it, looking straight up and pressing use.'' *There are secret multiplayer versions of Dam, Statue and Cradle that are accessible without hacking or glitching. **''This was also thought to be a complete lie, but multiplayer setup files for all three do exist on the cartridge. They are horribly unstable and only accessible via Action Replay or Gameshark codes.'' *It's possible to access the rest of Caverns, Archives and Facility in multiplayer without hacking or glitching. **''Possible via an Action Replay or Gameshark code that allows gunfire to destroy doors. In each case the rest of the level is present, but no props, weapons or ammo are set to spawn in it.''